ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 117 (1st April 1986)
Plot Final preparations are in full swing as the day of the carnival arrives. Lofty, who is in charge of the event, rallies around ensuring residents are dressed up and rearing to go. Pauline is indecisive over her costume. Lou disapproves of it, saying it is too revealing. Debbie is reluctant to dress up as a victim of the black death. She asks Andy for advice regarding DS Quick's proposal, but Andy does not give her any. Mary, Michelle, Naima and Sharon get ready at The Vic. Sharon makes a comment on dating Andy as she tells the ladies she wants to find a boyfriend, which makes Mary jealous. Mary tells the ladies that Ian and Kelvin keep asking her to go on dates with them. A taxi drives through Bridge Street. Sue watches it go past. Hannah cries as she cradles Cassie in her arms. They get out the taxi and go to Tony's flat. Hannah tells Tony and Kelvin that Neville tries hitting Cassie with a riding crop so she stopped him and they ran away. Tony is furious and instead of attending the carnival as a Roman, he walks off. When Lofty learns that Tony will no longer be taking part in the carnival, Pete ropes Arthur into the role instead. Arthur is unimpressed. The carnival gets off successfully and Andy and Angie watch the float leave the Square. She invites him inside for a drink. Andy tells Angie about his jealousy towards Debbie and DS Quick. He then tells Angie that he knows about her overdosing via hospital gossip. Angie is horrified to realise Andy knows and asks him to keep it quiet. Michelle tells Lou that she is still in contact with the father of her baby, and that she has grown fond of him. Ali gets stressed over the lack of customers they are getting because of the carnival. The float returns to the Square and the residents are thrilled that it has all gone to plan. Hannah and Cassie see Tony returning to the Square and run over to him with Kelvin. Tony has got their belongings in a suitcase. He hugs Hannah, and wipes blood from his lip. Cast Regular cast *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't want any more violence, Tony. Please, I couldn't bear it.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes